


THEFIRESOFRIVALRY TOM AND JERRY MIRACULOUS ADVENTURE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/M, Girl Sasses Boy Girl Get's Punched By Boy, Powerpuff Girls References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: NATHANAËL NINO LUKA AND MARINETTE GET POSSESED AGAIN
Relationships: Agreste|Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-cheng/Ladybug&/Nathaniel Kurtzberg Evillustrator/Le Dessinateur
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	1. FALLOWING THE LIGHTS

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS BOY'S PATROL NIGHT  
THERE HAVE BEEN NO AKUMATIZATION EVERY THING'S BEEN GOOD ON MY END CHIOTMARRON?"  
NONE ON MY SIDE CHATNOIR SIR"  
GOOD KING MONKEY?"  
SAME CHATNOIR NOBODY'S BEEN AKUMATIZED SIR"  
PEGASUS?"  
MY SKANNERS TELL ME NOBODY HAS BEEN AKUMATIZED YET SIR"  
HOW ABOUT YOU CARAPACE?"  
NOPE IT'S ALL..."  
BUT BEFORE HE COULD CONTINUE  
HE SAW 4 COLORED LIGHTS FALL FROM THE SKY  
CARAPACE  
HUH?"  
DID YOU SEE ANYONE IN PARIS GET AKUMATIZED?"  
AKUMATIZED N BUT I DO SEE 4 SOMETHING'S"  
HUH 4SOMETHING'S?"  
YEAH I SAW 4 LIGHTS ONE BLACK  
ONE ORANGE ONE PINK AND ONE BROWN"  
HERE WE GO AGAIN"  
ALYA SAID VIA VIDEO CHAT WAIT WASN'T IT BOY'S TURN TO DO PATROL  
TODAY  
NATHANAËL AND LUKA BOTH FACE PAWLMED THEMSELVES  
URGH CAT'S"  
NATHANAËL SAID WITH A SIGH  
YOU SAID IT ROOSTER"  
LUKA/VIPERION SAID IN AGREEMENT  
I'LL PRETEND DIDN'T HEAR YOU SAY THAT JUST LIKE YOU'RE BOTH PRETENDING YOU GUY'S ACTUALLY  
HAVE A CHANCE WITH M'LADY/PRINCESS" OHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP"  
HE GOT YOU TWO GOOD"  
WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRON  
HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT"  
NINO/CARAPACE SAID WITH ANNOYANCE  
WHATEVER I'M JUST GOING TO FALLOW THE 4 LIGHTS"  
ALRIGHT JUST DON'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL THIS TIME OK?"  
GOT IT"  
HE SAID LEAPING AFTER THEM  
NINO/CARAPACE&JERRY'S P.O.V.  
I DID MY BEST TO CATCH UP WITH THEM  
BUT I WAS TO SLOW MEANWHILE NATHANAËL RETURNED BACK TO HIS ROOM GETTING HIS SCHOOL STUFF  
ORIKKO SUNSET HE SAID DETRANSFORMING/POWERING DOWN ORRIKO FLEW INTO HIS BACKPACK NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR & LIGHTNING'S P.O.V. THE FIRST LIGHT WAS ORANGE IT CAME IN THREW THE WINDOW AND WENT INTO MY BODY IT WAS SO POWERFUL IT KNOCKED ME ONTO MY BED WHEN THE LIGHT FADED MY EYES FLASHED GENGER ORANGE BEFORE RETURNING TO NORMAL AS I WALKED TO SCHOOL MEANWHILE NINO/CARAPACE WAS STILL/BUSY STILL FALLOWING THE LIGHTS THE OTHER 3 LIGHTS SEPERATED SERIOUSLY HE SAID SHRUGGING HE DECIDED TO FALLOW THE BLACK ONE FIRST NINO/CARAPACE&JERRY'S P.O.V. THE BLACK ONE FLEW OVER TO THE RIVER SIEN AND THROUGH A WINDOW OF A BOAT IT WAS A Tall, SLENDER, ATTRACTIVE TEENAGE BOY OF FAIR SKIN. HE HAD A ROMAN NOSE PALE PINK LIPS, LIGHT AQUA BLUE EYES, AND MEDIUM-LENGTH BLACK HAIR THAT HAS DYED TEAL BLUE TIPS HIS ATTIRE INCLUDES A WHITE SHIRT WITH A BLACK JAGGED STONE IMPRINT AND BLACK JEANS RIPPED AT THE KNEE HE ALSO WEARS A BROWN LEATHER BRACELET, YELLOW AND ORANGE WRISTBANDS, AND HIS FINGERNAILS ARE PAINTED BLACK. HE HAS A SKY BLUE JACKET WITH A NAVY BLUE HOODIE UNDERNEATH, AS WELL AS BLACK HIGH TOP CONVERSE WITH MULTI-COLORED SPLOTCHES. A BLACK RING WITH SILVER OUTLINING ON HIS LEFT POINTER FINGER AND BLACK GAUGES IN HIS EARS. THE BLACK LIGHT STRUCK HIM IN THE BACK HE LOOKED OVER HIS SHOULDER EYES FLASHING BLACK BEFORE RETURNING TO NORMAL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" WOW DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING" HE MUST HAVE HEARD ME BECAUSE HE TURNED AROUND WHO'S THERE?" HE ASKED TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE I DECIDED TO GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE SO I DOVE INTO THE RIVER SIEN AND SWAM AWAY THE NEXT AND FINAL LIGHT THE PINK ONE WAS FALLOWING A TEENAGE GIRL SHE HAD MEDIUM-LENGTH DARKISH-BLUE HAIR WITH SOME BLUE REFLECTIONS THAT IS ALWAYS SEEN TIED BACK IN TWO PIGTAILS AND BLUEBELL EYES.SHE ALSO HAS LIGHT FRECKLES ON BOTH SIDES AND THE BRIDGFRECKLES ON BOTH SIDESE OF HER NOSE. SHE IS ALSO SHOWN TO STAND AT AN AVERAGE HEIGHT. WEARS A DARK GRAY BLAZER WITH ROLLED-UP SLEEVES THE INSIDE OF THE BLAZER IS LINED IN WHITE WITH PINK POLKA DOTS AND IT HAS BLACK TRIMMING UNDERNEATH, SHE WEARS A WHITE T-SHIRT WITH BLACK STITCHING AND A FLOWER DESIGN BELOW THE COLLAR. THE DESIGN ITSELF HAS PINK FLOWERS AND BLACK LEAVES. SHE WEARS PINK ROLLED UP JEANS AND PINK BALLET FLATS WITH DARK RED SOLES. SHE WEARS EYELINER AROUND HER EYES AND HAD BLACK EARINGS AND WEAR A LIGHT PINK PURSE WITH A THIN BLACK STRAP OVER HER RIGHT SHOULDER THIS TIME IT ENTERED HER THREW THE BACK HER EYES FLASHED PINK BEFORE RETURNING TO NORMAL WHEN ANOTHER GIRL WALKED UP TO HER HEY GIRL I SEE YOU'RE ON TIME FOR ONCE" SHE TEASED MARINETTE JUST BLINKED IN CONFUSION DID ANYBODY GET AHEAD ACHE FROM ACCEDENTLY FALLING OFF BED AY MI CABEZA"DE I SAID WALKING OVER TO MY SEAT SÍ, MI CABEZA SE SIENTE COMO UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR ATERRIZADA ENCIMA DE MÍ. NINO SAID RUBBING HIS FOURHEAD MARINETTE JUST NODDED ADRIEN WALKED INTO THE CLASS ROOM AND SAT DOWN IN HIS SEAT MORNING GUY'S" I WAS SO BUSY I ACCEDENTLY BUMPED INTO HER CHAPTER 2 DON'T LET CHATNOIR HIT IT OH, DISCULPE, LO SIENTO ¿ESTÁ BIEN SEÑORITA?" I ASKED HELPING HER UP SHE JUST GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK OH EXCUSE ME SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT MISS?" ONE OF THE STUDENTS WATCHING WAS A TALL SLENDER TEENAGER, WITH SHORT DARK BROWN HAIR, TAN SKIN, AND AMBER EYES. HE WEARS A PLAIN RED CAP USES BLACK-RIMMED GLASSSES AND HAD A PAIR OF DARK GRAY, blue, AND ORANGE HEADPHONES HUNG AROUND HIS neck. He ALSO WORE A SHORT-SLEEVED BLUE SHIRT WITH AN EYE DESIGN ON THE FRONT A DESIGN INVOLVING A BLACK PUPIL, WHITE SCLERA A DARK GRAY UPPER EYELID WITH LASHES AND A LIGHT BLUE LOWER LID AROUND HIS JEANS IS A BROWN BELT, AND WHILE MOST OF IT IS HIDDEN BY HIS SHIRT ONE TIP STICKS OUT A LITTLE BIT BELOW THE HEM. ADDITIONALLY, HE WORE LIME GREEN, PINK, RED, BLUE, AND YELLOW WRISTBANDS AROUND HIS RIGHT WRIST, BLUE-GRAY JEANS, AND RED AND WHITE HIGH COLLAR SHOES WITH A WHITE KNIGHT DESIGN ON THE TONGUES. KIM MAX IVAN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO'’ THE BOY SAID THE OTHER 3 BOYS NODDED IN AGREEMENT SCANNING THE AREA ALRIGHT GUYS MINNA IKI"


	2. CHAPTER 2 DON'T LET CHATNOIR HIT IT

OH, DISCULPE, LO SIENTO  
¿ESTÁ BIEN SEÑORITA?"  
I ASKED HELPING HER UP  
SHE JUST GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK  
OH EXCUSE ME SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT MISS?"  
ONE OF THE STUDENTS WATCHING WAS A TALL SLENDER TEENAGER, WITH SHORT DARK BROWN HAIR, TAN SKIN, AND AMBER EYES.

HE WAS WEARING A PLAIN RED CAP USED BLACK-RIMMED GLASSES  
AND HAD A PAIR OF DARK GRAY, BLUE, AND ORANGE HEADPHONES HUNG AROUND HIS neck. He ALSO WORE A SHORT-SLEEVED BLUE SHIRT  
WITH AN EYE DESIGN ON THE FRONT   
A DESIGN INVOLVING A BLACK PUPIL, WHITE SCLERA A DARK GRAY UPPER EYELID WITH LASHES AND A LIGHT BLUE LOWER LID  
AROUND HIS JEANS IS A BROWN  
BELT, AND WHILE MOST  
OF IT IS HIDDEN BY HIS SHIRT  
ONE TIP STICKS OUT A LITTLE BIT BELOW THE HEM. ADDITIONALLY, HE WORE LIME GREEN, PINK, RED BLUE, AND YELLOW WRISTBANDS AROUND HIS RIGHT WRIST, BLUE-GRAY JEANS, AND RED AND  
WHITE HIGH COLLAR SHOES  
WITH A WHITE KNIGHT DESIGN  
ON THE TONGUES.  
KIM MAX IVAN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO'’  
THE BOY SAID THE OTHER 3BOYS NODDED IN AGREEMENT IVAN CLOSE YOUR EYES" THE OTHER BOY SAID THE FAT BOY NODDED HIS HEAD COVERING HISEYES KNOWING IT WASN'T THE RIGHT TIME TO FIND OUT I CLOSED MY EYES TOO https://youtu.be/kX5x6yStI7U WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS CRYSTALPOWERRRRR SHELLON'" KALLKI PEGASUS ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTALPOWERRRRR FULL GALLOP THEY BOTH SHOUTED TRANSFORMING https://youtu.be/kX5x6yStI7U WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR KALLKI PEGASUS ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER XUPPU KING MONKEY ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR SHELL ON FULL GALLOP SHOW TIIIIIIIIME" THEY ALL SHOUTED BUT IT WAS UNDERNEATH THE DESK SO I DIDN'T SEE THEM TRANSFORM BUT WHEN THEY GUT OUT THE BOY HAD A DARK GREEN BODYSUIT WITH A HOODIE, THE SUIT ITSELF WAS MADE WITH TINY HEXAGONAL PATTERNS THE HOODIE HAD A SILVER SEMICIRCLE ON THE FRONT, CURVED RED-EYE DESIGNS ON THE SIDES WITH BLACK AND GOLDEN DETAILS, AND TWO SMALL LIGHT GREEN OVALS BELOW THE BOTTOM OF THE HOOD'S OPENING. OVER HIS EYES, HE WORE BLACK GOGGLES WITH YELLOW-GREEN LENSES, AND UNDERNEATH THE SUIT, HE HAD A BLACK COLLAR. ON HIS SUIT, HE HAS SIX HEXAGON-SHAPED LIGHT GREEN CIRCLES ON HIS CHEST, AND HE HAD DARK GRAY HEXAGON SHAPED PROTECTIVE PADS ON HIS SHOULDERS, ELBOWS, HIPS, AND KNEES. THE Turtle MIRACULOUS BRACELET IS ON HIS RIGHT WRIST. ALSO, HE WORE DARK GREEN BOOTS WITH AN INDENT BETWEEN HIS BIG TOE AND OTHER TOES DARK GRAY OUTSOLES, AND TWO INDENTS ON TWO SIDES OF EACH BOOT SO BASICALLY NINJA SHOES ON HIS BACK, HE CARRIES A SHIELD THAT IS DARK GREEN ON ONE SIDE AND LIGHTGREEN ON THE OTHER

THE 5Th TURTLE REMOVED HIS SHELL FROM HIS BACK WHEN MORE STUDENTS AND THIER TEACHER SHOWED UP

HUH WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING HERE?"  
THE TEACHER ASKED WELL AHEM ONE..." I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO HER I'M REALLY VERRY SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU" OH IT'S FINE I WASN'T REALLY PAYING ATTENTION" UH WRONG PEARSON DUDE" HUH?" YOU APOLOGIZED TO THE WRONG PEARSON" SPEAKING OF WHICH HERE HE COMES NOW" ONE OF THE OTHER BOYS SAID DOING HIS BEST TO KEEP THE DOOR SHUT PEGASUS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" HE SAID IN FULL BLOWN PANIC MODE RIGHT VOYAGE" ONE OF THE OTHER KIDS A GIRL WITH DARK SKIN BLACK GLASSES BLUE JEANS LONG ORANGE HAIR THANKS" THIS WON'T HOLD HIM FOR LONG" I KNOW" OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP" WHY'S THAT?" THE 5th TURTLE WAS BUSY HELPING THE REST OF THE CLASS EVACUATE THE SCHOOL OK EVERYONE'S GONE YOU CAN LET HIM IN" THE GIRL AND THE MONKEY NODDED AND MOVED AWAY FROM THE DOOR BRUSHED-BACK BLOND HAIR AND EMERALD GREEN EYES. HE HAD FAIR SKIN WITH A ROSY TINT, ESPECIALLY ON HIS CHEEKS, NOSE AND THE TIPS OF HIS EARS. A TEXTURED BLACK SKIN-TIGHT SPANDEX CATSUIT WITH METAL DETAILS. HE WEARS MATCHING GLOVES THAT HAVE CLAWS ON THE FINGERTIPS AND BOOTS WITH a HIDDEN WEDGE, SILVER TOES, AND PAW-SHAPED TREADS. a GOLDEN BELL ON HIS NECK, CONNECTED TO A ZIPPER ON THE FRONT OF HIS COSTUME, AND A LONG BELT THAT WRAPS AROUND HIS WAIST AND HANGS OUT FROM THE BACK LIKE A TAIL. WITH BLACK CAT EARS AND A BLACK MASK AROUND HIS EYES. HE HAD GREEN CAT EYES WITH GREEN SLARES DARK GREEN IRISES AND OVAL PUPILS. HIS HAIR WAS LONG AND UNTAMED, COVERING HIS NORMAL EARS. HIS RING TURNS BLACK AND GAINS A BRIGHT GREEN PAW PRINT ON ITS FACE HE LEAPED INTO THE AIR LANDING SHINOBI STYLE ON ONE OF THE STUDENTS DESKS


	3. Chapter 3

NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR/GALLO ROJO & LIGHTNING'S P.O.V. AFTER ARRIVING I WENT UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM  
LAYING MY SCHOOL BED ON THE FLOOR AND LEAPED ONTO MY BAG AY CARAMBA WHAT'S THAT'S BOY'S PROBABLEM  
IS THE WORD ACCEDENT NOT A WORD HERE?"  
AS A MATTER OF FACT YES IT IS JUST NOT IN HIS HIS DICTIONARY YA VEO"  
ESPERE ¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?"  
I ASKED LEAPING OF THE BED  
TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE

I TURNED MY HEAD OVER TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF MY BED AND SAW SOMETHING ON IT  
IT WAS 10 CENTIMETERS (OR 4 INCHES) TALL ROOSTER TOY AND HAD BURNT ORANGE SKIN, THE COLOR GETTING LIGHTER THE FURTHER DOWN THEIR BODY, WITH ORANGE EYES AND YELLOW SCLERAE. IT HAD A ROOSTER COMB ON THEIR HEAD, A YELLOW BEAK, AND A ROOSTER-LIKE TAIL WITH THREE TIPS  
HMM I DON'T REMBER MY MOM BUYING ME THIS"  
I SAID PICKING IT UP AND LOOKING IT OVER  
BEFORE SETTING IT DOWN WALKING OVER TO THE DESK NEAR MY BED  
HMM I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY DRAWING

I SAID SITTING DOWN AT THE DESK SKIN WAS LIGHT PURPLE MY HAIR WAS NOW BRUSHED BACK WHILE COLORED ORANGE WITH PURPLE TIPS. ON HIS HEAD I ALSO WAS WEARING a BLACK BERET, AND ON HIS FACE, HE HAD A BLACK BUTTERFLY-SHAPED MASK.

I WORE A WHITE SUIT WITH BLACK STRIPES AND SOLID BLACK LEGS THAT BECOME RED HALFWAY  
DOWN MY LOWER LEGS. ON MY CHEST, THERE WAS A BLACK CIRCLE WITH SMALLER RED, YELLOW, AND BLUE CIRCLES INSIDE. HIS COLLAR IS SWAN-NECKED, WITH A RED COLLAR UNDERNEATH. A BLACK DRAWING TABLET IS ATTACHED TO THE BACK OF HIS RIGHT FOREARM. MY PEN WAS SILVER TOWARDS THE TIP, WITH THE END BEING BLACK WITH A RED STRIPE IN THE MIDDLE  
AY CHIHUAHUA WHAT AM I WEARING..... LOOKING CALIENTE Y ATTRACTIVO"  
I SAID LOOKING AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR  
BUT WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING IN PARIS?"  
I SHOUTED FREAKING OUT  
OK LIGHTNING MANTENTE TRANQUILO"  
I BETTER CALL MATT OR TK MAYBE THEY CAN HELP" I LOOKED DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PICKED SOMETHING UP  
HMM THIS MUST BE HIS PHONE IF ONLY GOOGLE COULD CALL MATT TK OR ASH"  
I SAID SCROLLING THROUGH THE CONTACTS  
UNTIL I FOUND HIM WHICH WAS RIGHT ON TOP OF MARINETTE HEY TK SOY YO"  
AH LIGHTNING SAN KONCHIWA QUE PASA?"  
WHAT AM I WEARING YOU'RE THE EVILLUSTRATOR"  
THATS IT IT THANKS ALSO FELICITACIONES POR LA BODA DE TUS PADRES SEÑOR TAKERU SAN"  
GRACIAS JANNA"  
ADIOS"  
I SAID SWIPING DOWN TO END THE CALL  
THE EVILLUSTRATOR INTERESTING REMLESS NAME  
OR IS AM I SUPPOSE TO BE A HEART SNATCHER?"  
HMM WELL WHAT EVER I AM.........  
ME ESTOY MIRANDO CALIENTE"  
I SAID WINKING AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR  
LITTLE DID I KNOW I WAS BEING WATCHED  
BY THE BOY ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
SO UHH ANY OF YOU GUYS SPEAK SPANISH?"  
KING MONKEY ASKED CONFUSED  
I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT AKUMATIZED SON OF POISON IVY IS SAYING MARINETTE/LADYBUG IS MINE NOT HIS"  
THATS WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF SOMEONE LANDDING AFTER A LONG JUMP IT WAS WAYHEM/CHIOT MARRON  
HEY CHATNOIR WHAT'S UP?"  
SEE FOR YOURSELF"  
I SAID HANDING HIM MY BINOCULARS  
BEFORE I THROUGH UP  
FROM WATCHING HIM FLEXING  
IN THE MIRROR

CAN AND SUDDENLY HE THINKS HE'S SO HOT AND SEXY"  
IAM"  
I SHOUTED IN THIER FACES

YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON I'M GOING TO GO THROW UP"  
HMM LET'S SEE WHAT THIS THING CAN DO"  
I SAID SITTING DOWN NEXT TO MY BED DRAWING A GUITAR WHEN I LOOKED DOWN  
I WAS HOLDING A GUITAR  
¿DE DÓNDE EN EL MUNDO VIENE ESTO?"  
OH WELL"  
I SAID WITH A SHRUGG STARTING TO PLAY

KIM/KINGMONKEY'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE WE WERE ON TOP OF HIS ROOF HEY DO ANY OF YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?" YEAH GUITAR MUSIC" PLEASE CHATNOIR LET US INVESTIGATE IT" KAGAMI SAID VERY WELL" XUPPO KING MONKEY ZODIAC MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHOWTIME" LÓNNG BRING THE STORM" WE BOTH SHOUTED TRANSFORMING IKE" HE SHOUTED POINTING AT THE WINDOW SO WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?" WELL WITH WHAT JUST HAPPENED TODAY I CAN THINK OF ONLY ONE PERSON SEÑOR ARTISTA" WHO'S THAT?" NATANIERU SAN" OH" SPEAKING OF WHICH I THINK WE'RE GETTING CLOSER" A FEW JUMPS LATER WE FINNALY ARRIVED I WAS RIGHT IT WAS NATHANĒL HE WAS ACTUALLY STRUMMING ON HIS GUITAR AND ACTUALLY HE SOUNDED PRETTY GOOD AFTER LISTENING WE RAN BACK TO THE AGREATE HOUSE


	4. DESTRUCTION VS PASSION

WE FOUND THE SOURCE OF THE MUSIC CHATNOIR SAN"  
RYUUKO SAID KNEELING  
WHO IS IT?"  
IT'S NATHANAËL"  
KING MONKEY WHO WAS KNEELING NEXT TO HER SAID  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
I ASKED ROARING IN ANGER KING MONKEY PLAY MY HENSHIN PLAY LIST SONG#1"  
YES SIR"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAWWWWWS OUT"  
WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHELL ON KALLKI ZODIAC MIRACULOUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP" GOOD IDEA LIGHTNING MARS TRANSFORMAME SOY PODRE  
MIS DISCULPAS, SEÑOR, NO SABÍA  
QUE MI MÚSICA TE ESTABA MOLESTANDO.  
BUT AS SOON AS I LOOKED INTO HIS EYES THEN BACK AT THE GIRL I REALIZED  
NO, TENGO ESTO QUE QUIERES UNA LUCHA DE GATO MUY BIEN  
NO I GOT THIS  
YOU WANT A CAT FIGHT VERY WEL  
I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE KITTY"  
I'M GOOD TO SCRATCH YOUR EYES"  
MACHIGATA BAKA I AM GOING TO CLAW YOUR EYES OUT"  
I SAID CHARGING FULL SPEED AT HIM SWINGING MY CLAWS AT HIM WHILE WAYHEM WAS BUSY FIGHTING CARAPACE  
WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRON'S P.O.V.  
I TAKE FROM THE CHEESE YOU'RE A MOUSE THIS TIME?"  
HE SAID NOTHING GIVING ME A SMIRK THAT SAYS QUICK TO THE DRAW I SEE"  
BEFORE AMING A REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK WHICH I DOGGED GIVING HIM A ROUND HOUSE KICK  
OF MY OWN K.O.ING HIM AND TO AWNSER YOUR QUESTION YES I AM"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S SMIRKING  
MEANWHILE CHATNOIR WAS FIGHTING NATHANAËL  
DON'T MOST BOYS WITH BLOND HAIR HAVE BLUE EYES INSTEAD OF VOMIT GREEN?"  
HE TAUNTED  
HEY MY GREEN EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL AND THIER GORGEOUS GREEN NOT VOMIT GREEN  
...... UH HAS HE ALWAYS BENN LIKE THIS?"  
HIS DAD DOESN'T LET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE MUCH DEEK"  
HMM  
SÍ ES CELOSO  
MUY CELOSO"  
NINO/CARAPACE SAID WITH A SMIRK BEFORE ADRIEN/CHATNOIR STOMPED ON HIS FEET ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
OYE, ¿QUÉ FUE ESO PARA?"  
QUIZÁS SEA PORQUE LO LLAMASTE CELOSO"  
WAYYZE SAID COMING OUT OF HIDING  
YOU SPEAK SPANISH WAYYZE?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED YES QUITE WELL  
HE SAID MY APOLOGIES SIR I DIDN'T KNOW MY MUSIC WAS BOTHERING YOU"  
NEXT THE BOY AMED AN AXE KICK AT ME FORTUNATELY I GRABBED HIS LEG AND TWISTED IT MAKING HIM SPIN AROUND BUT LIKE ALL CATS HE LANDED ON HIS FEET NEXT HE SPRANG BACK UP TO HIS FEET AMING A ROUND HOUSES KICK AT MY FACE I AMED A REVERSE ROUNHOUSEKICK TO COUNTER HOWEVER OUR TWO LEGS GOT TANGLED UP HMMPH NOT BAD FOR AN ARTIST..... THEN AGAIN YOU DO MOSTLY DRAW SHC" I SAID TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION ESPERA DIBUJO CÓMIC DE SUPER HÉROE?" WHAT'D HE SAY?" NINO ASKED CONFUSED HE SAID HE DRAWS SUPER HERO COMIC'S?" UH DUHH"


End file.
